forgottentestamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Aeron Dawnseeker
"A knight known for his courage. Aeron wields twin swords into battle, and is seen with a large greatsword on his back. Those that have crossed him have come to fear his might as the Blaze Knight." ~ ''Excerpt describing Aeron Dawnseeker. "''Sometimes... You just go with your gut feeling. In a world like this, there are no boundries between right and wrong." ~ Aeron Dawnseeker - talking with Keith in Chapter 7. ''Biography'' "He's... How do I describe it..? He's... well. He's Aeron. He could be your best friend, or he could be your worst enemy. He learned from the best." Kevin Levaras ~ talking to Keith and Tobilas during Aeron's Ultimate Weapon quest. *Aeron has been through and seen alot in his short life. He has survived through the Celestial War, a harsh childhood, trying to support his brother, and now he has been thrown into the middle of a mess once again. Aeron was born in the year 20XX, on the world of Niviliem. Because of his heritage, he was seen as an outcast, and was sentanced to live a life of poverty with his father and brother in the poorer section of the town of Palastina. Aeron spent approximately 10 years of life knowing nothing of life beyond the city limits. Appearence "Keep it fancy, but keep it safe, y'know?" ''~ Aeron describing his style to Kyra Albanar and the others. *Aeron is generally seen wearing casual-looking clothing, but keeps a vest of chainmail underneath his shirt at all times, in case of a sudden attack. Aeron carries his twin swords at his sides at all times, while his greatsword rests on his back. Aeron has a shield, kept on his back, beneath his cape, and uses it only when he's holding one sword. Once chapter 12 dons, he puts on his Paladin Armor once more and fights all of his battles with that equipped. *In terms of Video Games, Aeron has appeared in Forgotten Testament IV: Embers of Prelude and Flames of Rebirth, as well as Forgotten Testament X. It is unconfirmed at this point if he will be in X-2 or not. Abilities ''"You don't remember the score, huh? Well, as far I remember, I had a spotless record against you." "Yeah. Spotless as in all losses, no wins." ~ Aeron and Kevin talking before their inevitable duel in Aeron's Ultimate Weapon quest. "Brother... Then prove to me your prowess of magic! Show me that you are worthy to cast Light Magic!" ~ Aeron - talking to Tobilas before Tobilas learns Light Magic. *Aeron focuses on specials involving the use of speedy, technical attacks. He prefers to fight using his Greatsword to attack during his specials, but has been seen to use Dual Sword attacks, as well as some Sword and shield specials, and even a small bit of Fire and Light magic. Aeron has also seen to be able to use Healing magic and some buffing magic to invest greater strength in his allies. Skill List Physical Magical Passive﻿ Synergies : See Article:Forgotten Testament IV - Synergies and Burst Synergies Fatal Bursts Light's End - Aeron slashes upwards through his foe with with his greatsword, sending them into the air, where he entraps them in an orb of light. He then pierces the orbs from all angles with needles of fire. The final needle impacts the orb, blowing it up. Inflicts Burn, Blind and Stun, as well as ignores defenses. Furious Sword Stream - Aeron dashes through his foe with a single sword. He repeatedly does this, until he's pierced from all angles. He finishes by tossing his blade into the air, and places a tiny orb of fire onto it, then hurling it into his foe, and lands, lightly clapping his hands as the ball of fire erupts into an inferno. The flies back, into Aeron's hand. Inflicts Neutral/Fire Damage. Guardian of Light - Aeron buffs himself to have super armor. Aeron is immune to being staggered for a short duration, and inflicts increased damage. Multi-hit magic skills now hit Aeron more, and inflict lower damage. Boosts all resistances and defenses by 25% for 6 turns. Burst Synergies : See Article: Forgotten Testament IV - Synergies and Burst Synergies Category:Forgotten Testament IV Category:Forgotten Testament IV Heroes Category:Forgotten Testament IV Characters